List of weapons
This is a list of weapons in Encantadia. Special weapons According to Noel Layon Flores, there are three types of special weapons: *'Spirit forge' weapons are those which can choose their own masters. Combat skills are enhanced when using these rare weapons. *'Blood forge' weapons are those linked to a bloodline or lineage. These are forged by mixing the blood of the owner with the metal ore. *'Divine weapons/God weapon' are weapons made by the gods of Encantadia and objects of immense power. There are five known divine weapons (Kabilan, Kamao ni Emre, Bertud ni Ether, De-jar, and Keros' war hammer). Usually, these weapons answer the call of their masters immediately upon summoning them unlike the first two that needs to be wielded. Divine weapon Kabilan KabilanEpisode 66 is the divine weapon of Cassiopea. The ordinary form of this weapon is a wand or scepter, but it could be transformed into a sword, spear, or double-bladed spear. While being in wand form, it could throw back to another like a boomerang. It was originally owned by Queen Avria until Cassiopea has acquired it after the fall of Etheria. A testament to its power is the ability to cleave the Mother Gem. It can also destroy LilaSari's mask. It is stolen by Adhara after the latter defeats Cassiopea, with LilaSari's aid, and she later passes it to LilaSari as its wielder. However, Cassiopea retrieves it from LilaSari during their confrontation. It is implied that in order to own the Kabilan, one must defeat its incumbent master in order to claim its power and servitude. Another method to acquire ownership is when the incumbent owner voluntary gives it up to its new master - just like how Adhara gave it to LilaSari voluntarily. While being a divine weapon, however, it cannot weaken the Hadezars or Ivtres. Avria has acquired a second Kabilan afterher resurrection, though it is unknown if this copy could mimic the powers of the original. Kamao ni Emre This sword is of divine origin, having been conjured by Emre in Devas. It was sent to Mira in the human world through a sky portal. After receiving it, Mira could make it appear in her hand at will. In the design of Noel Layon Flores, the phrases "Kamao ni Emre" (Fist/Hand of Emre) and "Tagapaglingkod ni Mira" (Servant of Mira) are written in Enchan script on the blade. When the sword stabs the ground, it will emit a huge energy blast enough to cripple and kill a platoon of Hathors and Etherians in a single stroke. Due to being the personal weapon of Sang'gre Mira, it can emit fire blasts. Bertud ni Ether This sword, called as Bertud ni Ether (Charm/Amulet of Ether) is of divine origin, having been granted by Ether to Hagorn.Episode 143 The hilt of the sword has a snake design, resembling Ether's snake form. It can summon a three-headed dragon and can conjure red lightning. Upon Hagorn's defeat, the sword immediately returned to Ether as a sign to her. Later, Ether uses this weapon in her duel against Emre.Episode 145 This sword has its long scabbard, serving as a staff and being a symbol of authority as a Bathaluman. De-jar The De-jar (Isinumpa or Accursed, ''pronunciation: De-har'')Episode 197 is the most powerful weapon in the Encantadia universe, which originally belonged to Bathalumang Haliya. It is a type of a short trident. Haliya said it could greatly help Emre and Cassiopea in their battle against the other deities. It had entrusted to a Sapiryan named Jamir by Haliya in order for him to see her and to get the natural resources from the moon. Haliya threw the weapon away as it brings her sadness due to being cheated by Rama Jamir of Sapiro before she brought her curse on the infant LilaSari. Emre's pet pashnea was able to find the De-jar in a desert where it is protected by sand and wind to prevent anyone from entering its realm. However, Haliya blessed the De-jar will immediately follow Emre and Cassiopea upon finding the said divine weapon. According to Keros, if a person who is neither a bathala nor blessed gets hold of the De-jar, it would cause that person's death.Episode 203Episode 204. But as Emre had been blessed by Haliya, he did not die when he got hold of the De-jar. The Dejar has enough power to create a Moon.Episode 204 The De-jar can transform into a long spear with a shorter pronged blade resembling the crescent moon. It is powerful enough to weaken and harm a Bathala upon use.Episode 206 It can also use to transport to the moon, to detect the arrival of the enemies, and also to avoid any clairvoyance or detection of Bathalas. Due to the De-jar being blessed by Haliya to respond only to Emre, Emre was able to get it back from Arde and use it to weaken him enough to reclaim his lost power. Keros' Warhammer Keros wields a warhammer as his principal weapon. It can shoot lightning bolts. Magic type Staff of Oblivion A staff, given by Imaw to Raquim, that can cast a spell of forgetfulness. Raquim used it to ensure that their Encantado identities remain secret. Pirena later used it on Amihan and Aquil to make them forget their suspicion about a possible Encantado with shapeshifting powers. Minea's Scepter (in Tagalog: Setro Minea) This staff has the ability to heal any affliction.Episode 43 The Sang'gres ceremonially use it to commence and conclude meetings.Episode 167 It can also use to avoid the detection or clairvoyance of enemies, including the deities (such as Hagorn and Ether). Staff of Adamya Main article: Balintataw Balintataw is the name of the staff of Imaw, which has the ability to show the past and it could emit energy blast. Etherian Staff Avria has her own cobra-shaped Etherian staff which can be her own conduit to strengthen her power. It can emit continuous purple energy blasts; it is the main symbol of Hara Avria's authority all over Etheria. Hathor royal staff The Hathor royal staff is wielded by the kings of Hathoria. Hagorn is notably the wielder of this staff. It can emit fire blasts. Lupig LupigEpisode 73 is the staff of Adhara, made by Vish'ka. In the hands of Adhara, it has the power to capture or bind an enemy or group of enemies and imprison them in crystal orbs. The staff also has the power to create magical illusions such as false beings and mimicry. After Adhara's death, it was stored in Lireo's armory Most of the people who entered Lireo's armory ignored Lupig. Adhara was the first to be shown attempting to touch it. It was protected by an enchantment, but Adhara was able to retake it after invoking her right as the true owner. The staff gave her power, as well as her old armor. She could use ivictus and access giant armor. After Adhara's second death, it was later taken by Amihan and given to Imaw in order to combine with Imaw's Balintaw to reveal Lira's whereabouts. When Imaw tries to levitate the Lupig, it makes him levitate until Danaya puts Imaw down using her Earth Gem. Danaya tests the Lupig by sending out magical bolts within the armory which makes the soldiers alerted. It is briefly used by Imaw to attack Hagorn to save Amihan, Mira and Alena. Alena wields it to attack Hadezars. Alena becomes the staff's temporary wielder during the final days of the second war. The Lupig currently remains in storage in Lireo's vault of weapons. Dual-forged type Hirada HiradaEpisode 127 is the sword of Aquil, which he inherited from his father, Amarro. Hirada is a very rare type of weapon, since it is both spirit forged and blood forged. Amarro forged it by mixing his blood to the metal ore. Thus, while only a descendant of Amarro could become its master, he must also be worthy of it by being valiant and valuing his honor above his own life. Amarro's Alipin is later reforged into second Hirada, with red gems on the hilt.Episode 218 Spirit-forged Agos Agos is a pilum and Alena's weapon of choice. It is a spirit forged weapon. Etched on the blade, in Enchan, are words that meant "Guardian of Peace. Storm surge in the hands of the water fairy. Servant of Sang'gre Alena."Tagabantay ng kapayapaan. Daluyong sa kamay ng diwata ng tubig. Tagapaglingkod ni Sang'gre Alena." Arkrey Arkrey'The name of this weapon is derived from Mark Reyes is the sword of Raquim, Prince of Sapiro. It was inherited by Amihan, his daughter by Minea. The sword originally came from Lireo's vault of weapons. Blood-forged Elores '''Elores'The name of this weapon is derived from Noel Flores is the blood forged sword of Hagorn. Forged from red metal ore drenched with the blood of Lord Bartimus, the founding king of Hathoria and father of Arvak. Only those descended from Bartimus could be master of this weapon. In battle, it feeds on any strong emotion (such as anger) for greater effect. According to Hagorn and Enuo, wounds inflicted by Elores could not be healed by human medicine. Dual-handed type Siklab The Hathor blade 'Alab'Encantadia, Episode 12 was given to Minea at a time when the Hathors were still their allies. Minea gave it to her daughter Pirena when she came of age. When Pirena defected to Hathoria, she was given a similar but slightly longer blade, '''Silab.Encantadia, Episode 13 The two blades fused together to form another, which Hagorn called Siklab.Initially, the long sword was called Baga and short sword Siklab; the fused sword was called Alab. But the names were changed on the aired episodes. The sword could be split or fused depending on the user's need.Episode 54 Balangis Balangis refers to Danaya's kali sticks, which could be conjoined as one Bo staff. Single-handed type Erra'Ordin The sword of King Armeo, it was formerly called Lakan. It has since been renamed Erra'Ordin (or root of lineage). Asval recognized the sword when Ybarro used it.Episode 36 Laya Laya is the sword of Minea. It was made to counter Lupig, the staff of Adhara. The sword can be a conduit to Minea's powers. It is also known as the sword of the new Lireo. Hitano's sword This sword is owned by Hitano which is named after himself.Noel Layon Flores It was stolen by Kahlil. There are two versions of Hitano's sword: The black colored variant is acquired by Hitano after his original sword was stolen by Kahlil, and later it is passed to LilaSari after Hitano's death; its white colored variant is owned by Kahlil when he is from Devas. Avatar The golden sword called AvatarEpisode 89 is given to Lira by Cassiopea, who made it using gold, after Lira's arrival in Encantadia. Its design is identical to Minea's sword Laya, except for its gold color. Its scabbard features the sarangay of Sapiro and the lambana of Lireo. Imaw claims that the Avatar is as powerful as the Kabilan and due to the blessings granted by Earth, Water, and Fire Gems, Pirena was able to cut a portion of the Fire Gem. Due to being forged by Cassiopea, it can be said that the Avatar is near divine weapon-level of power. Paopao used the Avatar as his weapon during the late stages of the war. Alipin The sword forged by Amarro during his afterlife in Balaak, the Alipin, a dark variant of the Hirada, was made of Balaak metal, and no mortal could wield. It was later reforged into a second Hirada. Miscellaneous Tarik Lakan's weapon. Hasik Hasik is the rope dart of Agane. It had been used to bind the neck of Sang'gres to prevent them from teleporting. Sapiro Battle Axe This long axe is wielded by Asval and it has the emblem of Sapiro. Balaak Ax Asval's Balaak Ax is made of Balaak metal, and of the same silhouette as his Sapiro Battle Ax. Human Pistol Asval used a human pistol to kill Lira, since no weapons from Encantadia can harm her. Tanikala Juvila's main weapon. Its magical form is actually an energy chain weapon concealed as a staff. Bladed Bow and Arrow Odessa's main weapon. The bladed bow can slash enemies. Generic weapons Hathor gunblades Hathors are in possession of high-powered firearms. These guns can double as blades. However, they still seem to prefer swords. Hathor swords The infantry of Hathoria use swords as their standard weapon. These swords are of fine quality and are highly valued. Electric staffs These long staffsEpisode 51 are used by the prison guards of Carcero to shock the prisoners with electricity. They use the lower end of the staff for this purpose. Imaw's explosive A round object kept in Imaw's pocket. When thrown, it explodes.Episode 65 Ybrahim's shuriken Ybrahim has an arsenal of shuriken, which he throws against his enemies. These shurikens would explode upon contact.Episode 70 Sapiryan Mace The infantry of Sapiro uses a mace as its standard weapon in warfare. It can be used to stun an enemy or deal a heavy blow to him. Dagtum uses this weapon. Lirean Spears The infantry of Lireo uses a standard spear in combat where they sometimes use the phalanx formation during warfare. Shields Lirean Shields The infantry of Lireo use long blue shield with white design, meant to emulate wings. Sapiryan Shields The infantry of Sapiro use round shield with the emblem of Sapiro (head of a Sarangay). Lira's Shield Lira has given by her father Rama Ybrahim a gold and silver wing-shaped shield with a sapphire stone for extra protection. Mira's Shield Mira has given by her mother Hara Pirena a crimson red wing-shaped shield with a ruby stone for extra protection. References Category:Weapons Category:Lists